Gavrina Kumilyova (History of Margovya)
of the | from = 11 October 2005 | to = 7 December 2013 | deputy_title = | deputy_name = (2005-2007) (2007-2013) (2013) | position2 = of the Province of Sta. Susana | from2 = 6 April 2004 | to2 = 6 October 2005 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | birth_date = Gavrina Vasilyevna Domovich 22 July 1982 (age ) | birth_place = Yubadevsk, Sta. Susana, | spouse = None, romantically linked to | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Singer, actress, former politician and football player }} Gavrina Vasilyevna Kumilyova (née Domovich; Margovyan: Gabriella Basilia Camelia, Russian: Гаврина Васильевна Кумилёва, born 22 July 1982) is a Margovyan singer-actress and former politician and football player. She is a former senator, former Representative of her hometown, Sta. Susana, and is currently the vocalist and drummer of the band . Kumilyova also briefly played as a striker for Sta. Conrada Mujeres and notably scored the first goal in a 2-0 victory against Sta. Susana Feminina that won Sta. Conrada the inaugural Copa de las Mujeres Margovianas in 1999. Biography 1982-1997: Early life Kumilyova was born on July 22, 1982, in Yubadevsk, Sta. Susana, Margovya, to Captain (now Admiral) Vasily Domovich and Anya Kumilyova as the second of three children. Her older brother Vasily Vasilyevich (b. July 11, 1979) is also a captain in the Margovyan Navy, while her young brother Abram (b. December 3, 1984) is a self-proclaimed up-and-coming "media producer". Kumilyova uses the surname of her mother as part of a condition of her parents' marriage: all sons resulting from their relationship will bear the father's surname while all daughters will bear their mother's surname. Because her father was a naval captain, Kumilyova's family was always on the move around Margovya, meaning that she had never been settled in one single place for a long time. This came to an end when she was seven when Anya Kumilyova and Vasily Domovich decided to live separately after Gavrina had complained about always needing to move. Anya took Gavrina and Abram with her while Vasily Vasilyevich remained with his father to learn and follow in his footsteps and join the Navy. The Kumilyovas ended up settling down in Lubovich, . Kumilyova finished her primary and secondary education with Sta. Conrada State University, where she also played for the university's varsity football team, which is affiliated to Sta. Conrada F.C., and was part of the university glee club. 1998: Svolochy Showdown Kumilyova decided to audition for after being encouraged by her family. She had wanted to embark on a career as a footballer but claimed that she needed to have another source of income because, according to her, "women's football in Margovya was very heavily ignored at the time when I was playing. This was a time when women and girls who wanted to play football had to work one or two or even three other jobs just so they could earn a fraction of what a low-level guy footballer would be earning in the Margovyan Premier League." Kumilyova auditioned for the 1998 edition of Svolochy Showdown in Lubovich and advanced to the One Judge Judgment segment. She received a score of 9.03 from judge , making her the tenth-highest out of the twenty-five contestants who advanced to the Contestants' Play Date. Kumilyova met fellow contestant and frontman during the Final Countdown segment of the series. Kumilyova admitted that Vizinsky began dating her right from the start of The Final Countdown, but she quickly ended their relationship after she was eliminated from the competition after she and Vizinsky performed what many people have called "the worst rendition of ' ' ever heard by man". Kumilyova felt that both she and Vizinsky should have been eliminated that night; Vizinsky eventually winning the competition was for her "adding salt to the wounds". 1999: Football career Because Sta. Conrada State University's varsity football team was affiliated with Sta. Conrada F.C., Kumilyova was allowed to join the football club's women's division, Sta. Conrada Mujeres, after impressing in the local college league. She featured mostly for the under-21 team where she put in good performances, according to both Luis Benitez and , who both handled the under-21s during Kumilyova's time. When Godofredo took over for Benitez as the under-21 manager in January 1999 while recovering from an operation on his ACL after an injury sustained early in the season, he took notice of Kumilyova and took her under his wing, letting her play a succession of games and recommending her to Sta. Conrada Mujeres' manager Terentiy Trofimov, with whom Godofredo played before Trofimov retired in 1998. Kumilyova would end up making five appearances off the bench for the Rosada-Verdes during the 1998-99 season. Kumilyova made her first and only start for Sta. Conrada Mujeres in the final of the inaugural Copa de las Mujeres Margovianas in 1999; she scored the opener and assisted in an eventual 2-0 triumph over Sta. Susana Femenina. 2000-01: Not So Socialist and Revenge Is the Answer Despite finishing only as a Top 16 contestant in , Tidzhomov Music Records nevertheless decided to sign Kumilyova to a four-year contract in 2000, alongside Svolochy Showdown 1999 Grand Winner . After recording songs together for the label's New Millennium Special with fellow Tidzhomov talent , the three of them became friends and decided to form a band, which they eventually called . Kumilyova started out as the drummer for the band alongside her vocalist duties, but after rapper and actor joined the band in 2002 and took over drum duties from her, Kumilyova is now more often seen as a backup guitarist and sometimes even a bassist. Kumilyova first attracted notice as an actress when she signed on to play a minor role in the film , which is about the events surrounding the 1994 Arbatskaya State University shooting and its perpetrator, . In the movie, she plays a girl named Yelena who meets and falls in love with Ulyanov (played by Kumilyova's future Not So Socialist band mate ) after he had committed the shooting. Kumilyova would end up reprising the role in the film's fictionalized sequels and . 2002-04: Three Girls and A Criminal's Confession Kumilyova and the rest of Not So Socialist became involved in controversy when the special edition of their album The Promiscuous Album was released. The cover of said special edition showed the four members of the band naked behind the letters of the album title. Kumilyova declined to comment on the whole matter, even when it appeared that bandmate Tanya Kalinina supposedly admitted that they were wearing underwear during the photoshoot for the cover, underwear which was subsequently edited out in post. Kumilyova has served as vocalist for a number of Not So Socialist songs, in following with their personal code of "let everyone sing lead vocals once in a while". Some of the songs that she fronted for Not So Socialist are "Red Shirt, Golden Cannon", "I Burnt Myself on You", "Price of Beauty", "Baby, When You're Ready" and "Lean on Me". Acting career Political career Filmography Film TV Discography ''Svolochy Showdown'' (1998) Solo albums *''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!'' (2001) *''When the Sun Shines Down On Us'' (2005) *''Landing'' (2009) *''Only Once'' (2012) *''Queen of Hearts'' (2017) With Not So Socialist *''The Debut'' (2001) *''The Promiscuous Album'' (2002) *'' '' (2003) *'' '' (2005) *''The Russian Album'' (EP) (2009) *'' '' (2010) *''Primer'' (EP) (2011) *''The Burberrys'' (2012) *''Futuro Tiempo'' (EP) (2013) *''Prisoners of Presumption'' (2014) *''Collaborators'' (EP) (2014) *''Victoria Concordia Crescit'' (2017) Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya) Category:Musicians (History of Margovya) Category:Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)